


Resilience

by Ashworth



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashworth/pseuds/Ashworth
Summary: Post Cinderella Phenomenon: Rod's route. It had been 5 years since the incident with Mythros, and Crown Princess Lucette of Angielle become Tenemeberum Crystal new bearer. Princess Lucette try to adjust her new profound relationship with Rod. But she was tested greatly, and  not only in her relationship. But also, her ability as the future Queen of Angielle.





	1. Prologue

* * *

My scars remind me that I did indeed survive my deepest wounds. That in itself is an accomplishment. And they bring to mind something else, too. They remind me that the damage life has inflicted on me has, in many places, left me stronger and more resilient"  
-Steve Goodier-

* * *

Prologue:

Today was the day I finally get to meet him, talk with him, spend time with him, and catch up with each other's life. I am most eager to see him again. We’d been busy for the past few weeks I could hardly remember when was the last time we cross path in palace. Almost never. 

A huffing wind rose up then, I love the smell of the fresh air on my face and the wind blowing through my hair. It felt pleasant and soothing. When the wind had passed I caught a glimpse of his figure, he'd his back on me, not noticing I was already there. 

"Rod!" I yelled out for him. His head turned around at my direction, his glacier eyes met mine. They were as beautiful ever.

I used to believe his glacier eyes were cold, that they know no warmth and never know show love. I used to believe I was looking a prefect mirror of myself in those eyes, I used to treated others the same way too. 

That was what I used to believe but now I know the hottest fire always burn blue. 

"Lucette..." His face softens as his eyes laid on me, he ran towards me, eager to gobble me up in his arm. I'd run my way towards him too, ready for a tight and warmth embrace. 

The sky has darken and rumbling. A tinkling sound came to our ears as the first pearls of rain dropped onto the leave. A sheet of rain soon followed after, pouring down hard over our head. For a brief moment I stood still, too stunned to move or to comprehend how am I supposed to react to this. 

"Come on, let's get away from this rain! I know a short cut to a nearest shelter!" Rod's voice snapped me out back to reality, this was no time for me to be in daze. I need to focus on the matter at hand.

"Yes, let's do that!" I agreed. Rod took out his coat and covered over our heads. He'd his hand wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him, making sure every inch of my body was out of the rain.

"Stay close to me, Lucette. Ready and go!" We ran, side by side.

We ran faster and faster, we’re almost out of breath as we focus on looking for shelter, the coat got almost blown away by the heat of our moment but I keep them together, holding them tighter in my gripped. Finally, we found an old pavilion and ran towards it, seeking shelter from the rain. We break apart as soon as the roof was over our head.

I sat down on the bench, trying to catch up with my breath, my eyes laid on Rod's back. He was taking off his boots, and hang his coat on a beam. His fingers combing through his brilliant blonde hair, he must have sensed I was eyeing on him as he turned, and walked towards me. 

“Try remain still while I took off your boots and drain the water out. We don’t want you to catch a cold" Rod kneel down before me, and took off my boots, one by one. He turned it upside down, and kept on shaking the water off my boots. 

"Rod. You're not my personal maid. You didn't need to do that I can managed it on my own." I commented. 

"Oh? But I insists of doing you the favour.” He looked up at me but his gazes fell back to the floor, one hand slide into his pocket, and glued to it.

“Besides, it's a good position for me to...." his voice drifted further and further away into a whisper. It didn’t helped my situation either when the rainfall become more intense. There were so much rain falling that the sound blurred into one long, whirring noise.

"Rod?" I called out to him.

His lips seems to be moving but I couldn’t hear anything.

“ROD! WHAT IS IT?” I yelled out for him. The sounds of the crackling lightning flashed in the background. Turning everything into white. The lightning faded into the thin air, and suddenly he stood right in front of me. I found myself gasping in surprised.

"Princess Lucette you know I would do anything for you, and love you unconditionally despite our circumstances." His voice was loud and clear. But more importantly, there was more to his glacier blue eyes. It was unwavering determination. 

He looked dead serious. 

Another crackling of the lightning booming across the sky. The rain keep pondering over the forest. 

"As I do with you....” I stood up too. I grabbed a hold of his hand, and bring it close to my chest. My eyes softens, my lips curved into a sad smile, funny how fate toying with us. This unlikely circumstance. I do not wish for this to befall on anyone else. 

“We'd been through a lot together for these past few years and I couldn't imagine myself with anyone but you. Every day Rod, I waited for us to meet so we could be ourselves, to no longer hide for how we feel for each other. Every day I wait for this day. Every day, I’d planned for this day to be prefect and looked forward for the next. Every day, Rod. Every day." I’d laughed off my sadness, I was trying my best not to show it, I must not show any sign of weakness in front of anyone. 

Rod had pulled his hand up to my face, cupping in his strong hand, and his thumbs wiped the tears from my eyes. I... I didn’t realised I shed a few tears.

"It was a privilege to be love so fiercely by someone like you.” 

“From this forward, you shall not walk alone. I’ll guide you and accompany with every steps that you take. I vowed to always hold you with tenderness, and to have the patience that love demands. To speak when words are needed, and to share the silence when they are not. I wish I could give you everything, but I hope that this ring is enough” 

Rod took out a red velvet box from his pocket, he opened it, and present to me the most beautiful diamond ring I’d seen. It looked simple and elegant. Much like him. He’d always like to remain modest, and this ring was a reflection to that. 

My eyes swell up with tears but my lips couldn’t have smile even wider.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” I’d thrown myself into his arm. It didn’t matter how we’re still soaking wet, or how cold it was when I feel his wet shirt on my skin. That didn’t matter at all, his body feel warmth in our embrace and that was all that matter.

Rod had laughed as he stood up, and swirled me around. He too was happy, I can tell, it was amazing how my legs hadn’t hit anything. But it didn’t matter. All that matter was this moment, this bonding moment we both shared. I do not want anything to ruin it.

A thought cross my mind as I pulled myself away.

“But what how are we going to managed through this—I..."

“You didn’t need to worry. I’d already settle the issue with the king. You’d no absolute idea how hard your father been on me...” Rod gave me a reassuring smile.

“The king!? What does he get anything to do with this?” I asked, confused

“I asked for his permission for your hand in marriage and he gave us his blessing. We didn’t need to keep our relationship a secret, the king and my mother already knew of this.” I gaped at him, my eyes went wide.

“You know I mean it when I said you will not walk alone, I’ll guide you and accompany you with every steps you take. I’ll stay by your side every day.” I'm impressed. He was a step ahead of me!

“I-I didn’t know... All this time when you were away, you were really try to convince him?” I asked him, still in dazed.

“Not entirely... I am a crown prince, it still part of my task to take my role even more seriously now that I’m planning to make you mine. He taught me how to be a proper ruler as your betrothed. He just makes me meddle with this country’s welfare a bit more than I used to. And...” He paused for a while. 

I waited for him to finish his sentence.

“He also suggest for us to wed after your coronation day”

“So soon? Not that I mind we’re getting marry earlier but I get this nagging feeling, he demanding a grandchildren from us as he did with Emelaigne...” A pang realisation hits me, my face flushed at my own words. Did I mentioned grandchildren? Oh, no! 

“I—I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that so soon... Ha-ha-ha...” I tried to laugh it off, and Rod’s face painted in deeper shade of red than I am. 

“He is getting old...” Rod agreed, he keeps on talking “He keep saying he wish to see you crown as Queen and when I... I came to him and asked for his blessing he was glad that it was me who asked for your hand in marriage. He said when he’ll pass, at least he knew you’ll be safe with me...” 

My face fell.

“I’m jealous...” I admitted. 

“Lucette?” His eyes roaming over my face.

“I’m jealous the king is very fond of you but not with me.” 

“You still hate your father?” Rod looked at me intensely, his eyes were tight, and worried.

“I—I can’t forgive him, Rod. Especially after everything that happen for a few years, he didn’t make any efforts to amends our relationship, he is ignoring me.” I looked away from his gazed, I felt ashamed for it, with this feeling.

“You know that isn’t true. The king deeply care for you.” His voice sounded soft, and thoughtful.

“I find it hard to believe.” I retorted. Shaking my head. 

“Let’s not talk about the king. Today suppose to be about us! Me and you. Does that mean I can openly show to the public that I love you?” Rod seems reluctant at the sudden change of topic, but he played along anyway.

“The moment when our engagement news break into the palace we will. As a matter of fact, I would like us to announce our engagement during dinner. Mainly to Emelaigne since she isn't aware of this matters. Then, we let the palace’s staff do their works, and spread the news. We already have the King’s, and the Queen’s blessing. We didn’t need to hide” He smiled at me in the most radiant and brilliant manner, warming the very core of my heart. 

Words couldn’t expressed how amazed I was. All the time we’d been away from each other was not for nothing. He’d grown so much. So much... I missed out a huge part of it for these past five years. 

“It was no wonder you’d been working so hard lately, I rarely seen you in your study” I pointed out.

He leaned in closer.

“The King was a strict but otherwise he’s a great teacher...” 

I leaned in closer too.

“I feel so proud, proud of you and us. We’d come a long way.”

Our faces are inches away from each other.

“Indeed...” Rod had agreed. He bend down and pressed my lips on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I'm so new on this site I'm having trouble just to put up a chapter note on each of my story's chapter OTL  
> That aside, I'd already done this Prologue several of months ago with a clear story direction in my head. There will be 15 chapters excluding the prologue. As you read the in archieve warning I put I tend to be a bit graphic when the story finally reach the conflict BUT that won't happen just yet. If you're here for that tags I put up you need to wait for several of chapters since I need to build the mood and story first ^^ I hope you'll share your thought on this story I^;; Other than that thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1 Turn over the new leaf

Chapter 1 Turn over the new leaf  
  
I walked through the hallway and stood in front a big door lead to a study room, or more specifically Rod's study room. From behind the closed door I could hear the voices of two man speaking to one another. I hesitated a little bit, knowing who the other person behind the closed door was, I was not ready to meet him, my father. We rarely speak to one another, he rarely treated me kindly, and he seems distant from me most of the time.  
  
I braced myself and push the door forward. The door creaked opened, the maids who were dusting around the room acknowledged my presence, they bowed and greeted me.  
  
“Good morning, Princess Lucette” I smiled, I greeted them back and walked towards the two figure awaits me. Rod must had heard the maid’s greeting, he turned, his glacier orbs met with my golden orbs.  
  
“Good morning, Rod” I wished to him, I pulled out my best smile at him, his face and his eyes softened. Then, my eyes darted towards the king, my father. I tried my best to keep the smile together.  
  
“and father” The King’s eyes looked dulled and aged, there was still flickers of strength and life in it, if not barely. He was getting old. The wrinkles and the grey in his hair were there to prove it. My heart clench at the thought.  
  
“Good morning, Lucette...” The king greeted back at me.  
  
“You called for me, father?”  
  
“Yes, I would like you to see the annual ledger report Rod had prepared earlier. Now, would be a good time as any, for you to joined us since you're no longer busy training your magic” he said, he reached for the last report and handed it to me. My eyes scanned over the piece of paper. Then, over the pile of report on Rod’s desk.  
  
Just seeing the huge amount of paper load was enough to make me fear of them. I putted down the papers and looked at the rest of it. What I didn’t noticed was how Rod, leaned in closer to me, his body pressing over my back.  
  
“Come closer, Lucette...” he encouraged. I gasped in surprised, stepping away from him, he was chuckling in amusement, my cheek was flaring with intense heat, and I heard a few pair of feet running out of the room.  
  
I do not dared to see the maid’s reaction to this.  
  
“You're too close, Rod. You're scaring some of the maid away...” I scolded him.  
  
“Does it matter? I only do them a favour and proved them a point” The maid must have gossiping about us, otherwise Rod wouldn’t behave the way he did.  
  
It had been weeks since our engagement was announced, and it still take time for the people to believe the former ice princess Lucette was engaged to her step-brother, sometimes I could hear a gossip saying we weren’t together at all, and the announcement was false. Other times I’d heard how it was a disgrace for a step-sister married to her own step-brother.  
  
  
Although we’re not related by blood, the actions itself got frowned upon.  
  
I don’t blame them for doubting the news. Initially, I would expected some sort of protest but there wasn’t any. Or perhaps they do, we just didn’t know. The King had coughed, trying to get our attention back to the report.  
  
“Read me the annual report, Rod...” The King commanded. Rod’s demeanour suddenly change. Right this wasn’t the time to fooling around. I make a mental note to myself to scold him afterwards.  
  
“It seems like we have more vendors and merchants than last year. This past season must has been extremely profitable for our people. A good business always meant large amount of ledgers.”  
  
“Can I safely assumed everything to be in order?” The King enquired, he brings his thumbs to his chins.  
  
“Actually... There seems to be some numbers that don’t add up for this harvest. I was thinking of going out, and investigate old farmer Garrick" My eyebrows knitted together, investigating old farmer Garrick? Like forcing him to payed his tax?  
  
"Old farmer Garrick? Was he the one that hadn't given in the portion of his harvest?" The king asked further.  
  
“According to the report it appeared so...” said Rod. I cuts in the conversation.  
  
“It was just a small amount. We could simply excuse them from this year's collection.” I suggested them. This raised unapproved look from the king, and Rod as well.  
  
“Lucette... We don't do this to force them to pay their taxes or handover their produced. We need to investigate the reason why they hadn't done so. The other harvest turned out right and only old Farmer Garrick didn’t give his portions. Perhaps something happened to his harvest, it might caught a diseases. If it’s true, it might spread to other farms. To avoid that from happening we need to go out and investigate.”  
  
My shoulder slumped down a bit, seemingly out of relief. I really am new to this area.  
  
“I-I see..” I paused, “I'm really impressed, Rod. You knew about this country's economic affair more than I do. You’ll make a fine ruler” Rod hastily taken aback, in his poor attempt to cover his flushed face, he nearly dropped an ink over the report.  
  
“Rod watch it! You nearly dropped the ink!”  
  
“I-I know that! I don’t need you to say it flat out to my face...!” Rod said angrily, his sudden temper make me perplex, which only throw fuel to the fire.  
  
“I don’t see the point why you should be upset over trivial matter!” I retorted, my arm folded neatly close to my chest. Rod had looked away, earning a chuckled from the king.  
  
“Hahahahaha...”  
  
I sighs.  
  
“Why are you laughing father?” I asked him weakly, my temper suddenly evaporated into thin air.  
  
“Rod here is embarrassed because you were praising him.” said the King with his all-knowing looked.  
  
I turned back my attention to Rod.  
  
“Is this true Rod? Are you embarrassed because I praised you?” Rod successfully dodges my question, he turned away, and faced the king instead. The King inward smirked hadn’t gone unnoticed to my eyes.  
  
“Your majesty. If you may. I would like to have your permission for me to investigate what happened to farmer Garrick”  
  
“You might as well proceed. I would expect you to return before this evening.”  
  
“Understood”  
  
“If Rod is going I would like to come along as well...!” I interjected the conversation, both of them turned towards me. “As the future Queen of Araille, it’s also a part of my duty to observe the well-being of my subjects. May I tag along, father?”  
  
“That, you have to ask your fiancée whether or not he want you to tag along” the king turned his head toward Rod’s suggestively. I looked at Rod, giving the best determination looked I could managed.  
  
“I don't see any problem with that... Meet me at front gate of the palace while I'll prepared the horses. It's a long way from here to Garrick's farm” My face lilted up into a huge grinned.  
  
It was a part of my plan to be seen outside the palace with Rod since our engagement’s news breaks into surface, I wanted to show to the people of this land that indeed we are together, and I would do anything to protect that bond he and I shared.  
  
  
We didn’t need to hide anymore.  
  
  
I could come clean to the public, and hopefully, hopefully they’ll received it well. Rod seemed to share the same idea as I do, his smiles broaden, feeding me off with bright smile.  
  
For a moment, there was just the two of us as we stared intently at one another. I gave curtsied to Rod, and the king.  
  
“I'll see you later, Rod. I'll take my leave now, father” I’d turned and left the room.  


* * *

  


  
  
The horse’s long, powerful legs spring into action, running full force from the palace and across the town, as we rode together Rod and I reached the old farmhouse where it stands proudly. Although it was tattered and torn, it still hold an impressive structure. Rod get off the horse, and he’d helped me dismount from my horse.  
  
  
I thank him, and give a knock at the door.  
  
“Good morning! Is there anyone home!?” I called out while Rod tied our horse to tree, just beside the river. After some time of contemplating and fighting with himself, he decided to untie the rope, Rod’s horse roll on one side, then rise to a sitting position before flopping to the other side to finish the roll while my horse walked into the river, and get himself a drink.  
  
The door creaked open, revealing a fat woman standing behind the door.  
  
“Oh my! Princess Lucette! Your Majesty!” The fat woman seems startled at my present, she bowed down slightly. When she raise her head up, her eyes catches Rod’s figure with the horse.  
  
“And Prince Rod too!? What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” she wondered.  
  
“We are here on the behalf of the King. Is old farmer Garrick here?” asked Rod as he stood beside me.  
  
“Ah—Is this about the—oh, no! Where are my manners but please do come in!” The woman swung the door further in, inviting us inside. “Come in, your highness! Please do come in while I fetch some drink-“ The fat woman practically ran inside, picking all the toys left and right, she wasn’t expecting a visit as important as this. She shouted to the other occupants of the house.  
  
“Bella! Bella come quick and help me prepared some tea!” I’d heard two voiced answered to the fat woman. The first one was a child, calling out to Bella, the other was Bella herself answering ‘Yes, mother! I’m coming!’  
  
The fat woman invited us to sit by at the coffee table, I took a seat next to Rod while the woman prepared some biscuit for us. A girl appeared bringing a tray of steaming cup. She landed the cup to me, and to Rod. I breathed in the luscious aroma, it was honey tea  
  
  
“I’m sorry our small family don’t have a drink befitting to the royal! This is the least we could offer.” The fat woman answered in small, troubling voice.  
  
“You didn’t need to trouble yourself. We’re just stopping by and see how’s you’re doing”  
  
A fit of coughs could be heard across the room  
  
“Ah, that’s my husband. Garrick had been sick lately, may I be excuse for a while and attend to him?” The woman looked at me, I give a nod to her.  
  
“May I come along as well? I would like to see how he was doing for my report to the king.” Rod stood up from his seat.  
  
“Ah-I don’t want you to catch his illness.” The fat woman answered quickly, unsure what to say.  
  
“It’ll be quick, I promised.” said Rod, his voice sounded light, and reassuring. And above all, the way his quick hand rested on the woman’s shoulder, and slowly massaging it give her a sense of warmth, and security.  
  
The woman’s tense shoulder begins to relax a bit.  
  
“Of course, your highness. Please follow me” She curtsied to Rod, and then to me before leading the way to a room. I took a sips of my tea and sighs. The tea taste delightful. Little Bella stepped in, and concentrated on pouring tea into my cup.

“Thank you Bella-was it?”  
  
“Yes-Yes...!” She answered nervously.  
  
“Don’t be afraid. I don't bite. Not even if you want me to. I’m only here to help” The girl was hesitate for a while, but she pull all the courage within herself to speak.  
  
“Are you here to help my father cure from his illness?” The little girl’s voice sounded soft, and hopeful.  
  
“I can’t promise that but I can suggest a friend of mine to look at him, he’s a doctor and charge you rather modestly.”  
  
“Oh... Of course they do. They always do...” Bella sounded disappointed, she took her eyes off me, her head droop.  
  
“What’s the matter?” I asked with a hand on her shoulder, mimicking Rod’s example.  
  
“We couldn’t afford to pay for medical bills, princess” Bella murmured, suddenly her eyes flashed the looked of surprise. “But don’t tell mother I tell you that! Mother will be furious at me!”  
  
I nodded. I message her shoulder, encouraging her to speak further.  
  
“My father has been sick for a few months now, and it’s hard for us to feed for ourselves without his supports... I’m scared... What if we’ll lose him princess? I can’t imagine what will happen to us. I try so hard to grow the farm like how father and my brother taught me to but I couldn’t do anything. And my sister is too young to help out. And mother only know how to attend animal’s farm and-that isn’t enough.” I immediately felt sorry for Bella, and gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that. Can’t your brother help you out with the farming?”  
  
“My brother... He isn’t home. My father pay most of our income for his study. It’s very expensive, and my brother didn’t like that idea but father convince him to pursue his study. He want my brother to be successful, and live a better life. We all wanted that”  
  
I frowned suspiciously. That wasn’t a good excuse for him to not visit, and tend to his sick father. Unless...  
  
“Doesn’t your brother knew what happened to your father? If I’m him I would come back home and visit my sick father...” Bella eyes on the floor.  
  
“Father don’t wanted to. He don’t want him to lose his concentration in his study so... We let him be.” I resists the urge to glare and criticising harshly at the poor judgement.  
  
After all, it wasn’t my place to say or judge how the live their life. Their life are their own and I have no right to criticising them. Even so, I believe if someone teach the women in the house to look for other source incomes they could have some spare money while waiting for farmer Garrick to recover.  
  
“Lucette, I’m done over here. Are you ready to leave??” Rod’s voice chirped in, stealing my attention away.  
  
“Just a second, Rod” I answered to him, and he waited for me patiently.  
  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help you. I’ve never plant anything before not even a single flower, but I promise I’ll come back and bring some help.” Her chestnut eyes widened, and her eyebrows shot up in her hairline.  
  
“B-B-But how? I’m sorry of thinking so illy of you, your highness! But you said so yourself, you don’t grow anything before not even a single flower and-and you’re not a doctor... So, how...? How are you going to help us? We’re hopeless... We couldn’t even help ourselves” Bella wondered, completely shaken by the offer. This girl was far too naïve. She forgot who she was speaking to.  
  
“When there’s a will, there’s a way. I made my promise, and I won’t go back on my words. I’ll arrange some papers to help you out until then, try not cry Bella. Give me a smile now.” Bella suddenly looked deep into my eyes, curiously, as if she was looking for something. Once she found what she was looking for, she smile at me, looking please.  
  
I breathes in a sighs of relief. Her cheeks flushed, she averted her gaze to my hand, she was still holding on to me. Then, her eyes caught on something.  
  
“Is that a ring on your finger?” Bella took my hand to her face for further inspection  
  
“Why, yes... Yes, it is.” My cheeks rushing suddenly with fiery red colours.  
  
“So, the rumours is true! You and the prince are—engaged?” She looked confused, but otherwise please with this news.  
  
“Yes, we are. Bella...” I confirmed her answered. Bella turned her head, glancing at me and Rod. As if to confirm her curiosity, Rod took out his own glove revealing a silver ring on his finger.  
  
“Oh, my...” Bella’s mother gasped in surprised. She’d been so quiet, I hadn’t noticed she was there.  
  
“But aren’t you two siblings?” asked Bella.  
  
“Bella!” The woman cried to her. “Please forgive my daughter, princess. She’s just a child. She had no idea what she was talking about”  
  
“No, it’s alright. We do planned to announce the news to the townsfolks later, and to answer your question, Bella. No, we’re not exactly siblings. We’re step siblings to be precise. We’re not related by blood.”  
  
“B-But why?” Her round eyes couldn’t be any bigger, Rod chuckles. I exchange a quick glance with Rod, he was amused at this little conversation. Bella was only a little girl after all.  
  
“Because we love each other. More than just a siblings.” I winked at her, earning a fit of laughter from the little girl.  
  
“I wish your relationship goes well, your highness!” The little girl beam her innocent smiles.  
  
“Thank you, Bella. Whatever happened stay strong, and definitely don’t ever give up on hope! I’ll find a way to help you out.” I pulled my hand back to my side. I stood up from my seat and follow after Rod as we leave the house, and mount on our horse.  
  
”I’m sorry for taking our time, ma’am! We’ll be taking our leave now” Rod gave a courtesy bow at the fat woman, and to the little girl. It was very prince-like little Bella couldn’t stop giggling. Rod do have a talent with his prefect etiquette.  
  
“Have a safe journey, your highness!” the woman curtsied to us, I move my horse forward, slowly leaving the place behind me.  
  
“BYE-BYE PRINCESS LUCETTE!” Bella shouted. I turned and waves a good bye at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! The first chapter is finished! Hahaha! ^^ Oh, is there anyone open for betareading? I'm having a bit of problem in editing since it was hard for me to spot/grammar proof my story. If there's anyone happy to do it please do send me a msg! Sooo.... How do you like the first chapter so far? It was nice? Boring? Please do let me know to help me improve myself! ^^ For this chapter I intends to show how's the Kingdom is doing, and more importantly how Rod and Lucette does their job~ Don't worry Princess Emelaigne will come shortly after! Till then see you in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!


End file.
